ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire (Earth-83)
Vampires are mythological creatures that often feature in both old folklore and contemporary media. Their appearance in Earth-83, though generally similar to the generic idea of a vampire, has some very important distinctions. Overview Vampires are undead beings, typically humans, that have an assortment of abilities generally not found in living creatures. They differ in appearance from humans by having unnaturally pale skin, long fangs in place of their canines, and glowing eyes that may flash a bright red when the vampire is agitated. History Vampires were originally created thousands of years ago by human sorcerers to serve as a predatory species to Anodites, who were, at the time, carelessly visiting Earth and playing "pranks" that usually ended up in multiple fatalities. The vampires were able to drive off the Anodites, but unfortunately, those who created the vampires never thought as to how they would survive after the Anodites left. Thus began the long, bloody history of vampires feeding on humans and being hunted down by professional vampire hunters. There are relatively few vampires left in modern times because of this, and those that do exist subsist mostly on life energy drained from animals and plants. Abilities Vampires generally have an assortment of abilities, including: *'Immortality': Vampires do not age, and must be killed by an outside force to die. *'Life Energy Leeching': Though this ability has been generally associated with bloodsucking by popular culture, vampires do not necessarily need to drink blood to stay alive. They are capable of absorbing life energy from just about anything, although human blood happens to be a very good source of said energy. Vampires with strong magical capabilities may be able to sustain themselves merely from their connection to Mana. *'Regeneration': Vampires are infamously hard to kill, and can regenerate from nearly any injury. *'Flight': Vampires are capable of self-sustained flight. *'Enhanced Strength': Vampires possess impressive strength, generally around enough to shatter a brick wall with a single hit. *'Limitless Stamina': Being undead, Vampires are not hindered by a need for rest or sleep, though they are still capable of both if they so desire. *'Night Vision': Vampires are able to see their surroundings without any natural light sources. *'Vampire Creation': Vampires are able to create other vampires via blood transfusion, which is generally done by inflicting a grievous wound on their target using an injured limb. Since vampires, being undead, are unable to produce more of their own blood, this can only be done a limited number of times unless the vampire replenishes their own blood from another source. Weaknesses Vampires also have several weaknesses that can be used to hinder or kill them, including: *'Sunlight': Arguably the most famous method of destroying a vampire, the sun's ultraviolet rays are incredibly harmful to vampires, and will irreversibly burn away any part of their body it touches. Note that this can be replicated with high-intensity artifical UV lights, but normal flashlights and such will have no effect. *'Wooden Stakes': By driving a wooden stake through a vampire's heart, they become completely immobilized until it is removed. Though the general conception is that this kills the vampire, their hearts don't really function in the first place, leaving that point rather moot; the paralyzing effect is caused by a combination of the wood's effects on supernatural creatures and the heart being a notable pressure point for vampires. *'Running Water': Another weakness with more supernatural origins than physical ones is that vampires are unable to cross running water. The technical reasons behind this are generally unknown, but likely have to do with running water's symbolic purity. Notable Vampires *Rozalio Gold *Aeron Trivia *Vampires can be considered a good counter to the generally overpowered Anodites. Since Anodites are made up of pure Mana, they're essentially just large doses of a Vampire's base form of nutrition. Category:Vampires Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Earth-83 Category:CaT Category:Predators